


A Different Sort of Tension

by littlewonder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between the start of their Hogwarts career and the time Sirius Black sent Severus through the Whomping Willow to a transformed Remus, there was sexual tension and obsession. After Severus caught Remus wanking and moaning his name, they began a low-key relationship.</p><p>But after that night, it all changed. A different sort of tension, charged with anger, sends Sirius away. And when Severus catches Remus moaning Sirius's name, it all ends...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Sort of Tension

Severus caught sight of Remus as he crossed the room to the Gryffindor table at breakfast. Staring after him for a moment, he looked fiercely down at his school book, trying not to notice.

"Severus, we haven't even started classes yet," whispered Lily from behind him. "What are you doing?"

He looked flustered as he turned around. "We have Defense Against the Dark Arts this morning. I didn't finish my homework last night," he answered hotly.

"But you're usually so tenacious with that! And you're smart, Sev," she said. "What happened?"

"Couldn't focus," he answered bluntly.

"By who? Avery? Mulciber?"

"Hey, you talkin' to us?" Avery warned.

"You better get out of here," Severus warned Lily.

She looked apprehensive. "Okay, but we're talking about this later."

He watched her walk back to her seat at the Gryffindor table and start to chat with some Gryffindor girls. Automatically, his eyes shifted across to the other end of the table to stare at Remus. He was with those douchebag friends of his, who he spared a couple of glares, before fixating a moment longer at Remus.

Damn! He turned back to his book. Focus!

"Thinking of what those guys did to you yesterday at fourth period?" inquired Mulciber. Severus looked up at him, realising he was talking about Potter's lot. "Yeah," he lied.

"We can get them back for you."

"Later," he told them. "After I finish reading."

"If you insist..." teased Mulciber, and went back to eating.

Severus looked back up at the food in front of him and picked up a pasty. He shoved it in his mouth as he continued reading.

First class came far too soon for Severus. He'd hardly eaten anything for breakfast, and he was vaguely starting to regret it. Still, it would be worth it if this class went well.

He kept his head down the whole class, but he was aware of where Remus was the whole time, eventually if he had to eventually glance to double-check. Occasionally, Black or Potter would glare or sneer back in response, and whisper to each other.

Which is why he was so surprised when he bumped headlong into Remus on the way out. That idiot, he was probably standing around talking to his loser friends. Not that most people saw them that way.

"Watch it," said Severus and Potter at the same time.

"You watch it," Potter retorted.

"Shove out of my way," Severus retaliated. Again, he pushed past Remus.

"We'll do you one better than that," Potter warned after him, and Severus stopped. "Maybe we'll shove you down to us, and Lily will finally realise what a loser you are and hang out with a real wizard!"

Severus turned around threateningly. "You wish she liked you. But we both know who she'd rather hang out with."

Suddenly, Severus saw the flash of Potter getting out his wand, and rushed for his. Potter got there a second earlier. "Diffindo!"

Severus dropped all his things and bolted for the bathroom, hugging himself in a desperate attempt to hold his clothes together, or at least to stop his seams coming apart.

Skin showed from his legs and shoulders by the time he was able to lock himself inside one of the stalls; he had had to drop some pieces of cloth as he ran and even more as he had to open the door to hide in there.

He looked around him, patting himself down just hoping he still had his wand with him. He could probably resew himself back up if he just had it, and he grasped at the piece of cloth just outside his door in case, but he must've dropped it as he ran.

Damn. Now what?

Holding at his clothes around him, he stood up and put the toilet down to sit on. He'd probably be here for a while.

He heard footsteps pass his stall, echoing slightly on the ground. He closed his eyes, cursing at James fucking Potter. Soon, there'd be students filling up the bathroom, and students demanding to get into his stall to pee. Fuck.

Then suddenly, out of the blue, he hears his name. He opens his eyes and looked ahead blindly at the door, and whoever was behind it. Maybe he'd imagined it.

He heard it again, louder this time. "Severus..." It's coming from the stall next to him.

But it wasn't being said like someone was calling to him. It was more like someone had muttered it under their breath, from a thought. A thought of him. But why?

"Severus."

That time he questioned it. Was he wrong?

A sigh. A clack of a toilet seat. A moan. Oh god. Was he...?

Releasing his top scraps to the ground, he held his groin and sat the toilet seat back up, balancing on the rim to sneak a look over the side. And there he was, Remus Lupin, wanking off to the thought of Severus, probably in much the state he was now, with all his clothes falling off.

"Lupin!"

Looking shocked, he looked up and became mortified by what he saw. "Severus!" he cried, though not by orgasm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded of Remus.

Remus didn't answer for a moment, stuffing his half-hard cock and balls back in his pants and zipping them up before he managed quickly, "well, I'd tell you something less embarrassing, but I think you can already see what I doing."

Severus rested his bare chest against the wall, and said, "It looks like now we both have something to hide. So either you help me out, or I'll tell anyone who dares to listen what I saw you doing here today."

Remus turned red. "What do you want?"

"You're friends hexed me after class today. Bring me everything I dropped; all the scraps of my clothes, and my wand, and bring them back to me. That's all it will cost to keep this quiet," Severus said.

Buttoning and bucking up his belt, Remus suppressed a grin as he agreed.

A few minutes later, arms with the stack in front of his crotch, Remus called to open the door. Trying to preserve what fraction of his physical privacy as he could (especially when he was about to open the door to a pervy werewolf), he opened the door, half hidden behind it, and let him in.

Remus closed the door behind him, and Severus tried not to pay much mind as he sat down and fished out the wand from within the stack and started arranging his clothes with the werewolf distractingly oggling him.

He couldn't focus. "Would you stop that? Why are you still here?"

"I wanted to make sure you wouldn't tell my friends," he said meekly.

"That is part of the deal."

"And you think you'll be able to manage it? With them always...?"

"It's them I want to get back at, not you," snipped Severus. "Now go away."

Remus didn't budge. "Severus --"

"What now?"

Remus hesitated. "When you saw me... did you, feel anything? At all?" Severus caught the movement of Remus's hand moving downwards.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, not in here!"

"But it aches... I ache for you..." he said. "I've seen the way you stare at me, Severus --"

"--stop it--"

"--because I've been staring too. Haven't you noticed?"

Severus froze, staring back at Remus. "It figures," he said after a stunned moment, considering what I caught you doing."

Remus went redder, rubbing at his dick. "Stop that," said Severus.

Remus didn't. "You're not my friend, Severus. I shouldn't have to care what you think."

"We have a deal --"

"Make this part of your deal."

"I'm not a whore!"

"I'm not asking you to have sex with everyone. Just me. It doesn't have to be disgusting, it could be special. Just between you and me," he said. "Please. I need this."

Severus couldn't do this... He felt like slime. Not because he didn't like Lupin, because he did. It just felt like they shouldn't be doing this. This wasn't what enemies did, his emotions didn't fit, out of touch. But he shook with longing, and it felt so good.

Remus set him down on the toilet seat, his things out of the way. Severus groaned heavily as Remus stripped, placing himself of Severus' lap. Remus was already half hard as he began to grind against Severus' cock, making him groan in pleasure. "Severus," Remus moaned, really grinding into the object of his fantasies this time. Already, Severus could feel the rising tension of sex turning him hard, and thrust back in kind to his partner.

They throbbed together in a twin heartbeat as they came to a full erection, and Remus wrapped his hands around them both, pulling hard on them.

"Uhh!" cried Severus, as his orgasm spread up his stomach, feeling sticky and gross. He reached his wand. Remus beat him to it, holding it away. "Uh--uh--" Remus spilled onto Severus. He continued to rub against Severus, milking the last of his orgasm against Severus. Finally, he finished up and rested.

Severus snatched his wand back and dragged himself out from under Remus, leaving him on the seat as he cleaned himself up and repaired his clothes with a few enchantments. He rushed out of the bathroom stall fully dressed as quickly as he could desperate to get away from Remus, desperate to forget everything they had just done, everything that they were now.


End file.
